


Undyne doesn't know her own strength

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cute, F/M, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne accidentally knocks out the reader while he's cooking.





	

One day, while you’re cooking, Undyne sneaks up behind you, wraps her arms around you and squeezes. She’s trying to be cute, you know, but in that cuteness she’s a little like a dog that still thinks it’s a puppy, and all of the rambunctiousness and energy can end up knocking over vases and things, and the ear-shattering barking might have been cute two years ago when it still was that little, but now you’re going deaf because of it.

Undyne sneaks up behind you and hugs you, and she kisses your neck and growls in your ear, just the way she knows you like it, because she knows it makes your hair stand up and sweat pop out on your forehead and at the same time make you a little hard, mostly because that throaty growl is how her voice gets when she’s seriously turned on, like dripping-wet turned on, only it loses a little bit of its magic because she can do the voice whenever she wants, but your body doesn’t care, you still get excited anyway, if only because you’ve trained yourself to get as aroused as possible whenever Undyne puts her hand around your throat and snarls in your ear that you’d better be hard, sprat, because she’s wet and she wants to fuck NOW, but either way that is a digression.

The point is that Undyne sneaks up behind you and squeezes you nearly as tight as she can, forgetting in her excitement to simply be around you (for that is how it is with her, of course; when she thinks you’re not looking she’ll sidle through a room you’re in a dozen times, pretending to look for something, when all she wants to do is perch there in the doorframe or lean up against the wall and just stare at you until you glance up at her and then she starts and rummages around and pretends not to find whatever she was pretending to look for) that your ribs are not nearly as hard as her arms, and you feel much like what you imagine a tube of toothpaste must feel like and you manage to croak out Undyne’s name before you literally fucking pass out, and Undyne feels you go limp and lets go, reflexively, and you crumple to the floor and she stands there frozen for a moment before she murmurs a panic-stricken (and slightly resigned) “oh fuck” and is down on her knees next to you wiping your forehead, smoothing your hair back, listening to your heart to make sure you aren’t dead, and when she’s satisfied that she’s only just knocked you out she picks you up and puts you in bed and curls up next to you with a big stab of guilt running through her stomach like a sword-swallower that broke the hilt off right after he put it in. If you could see her (you’re having a really delightful dream about Mettaton, only you seem to forgotten the part where he’s a he) you’d notice the concern in her face as she keeps crooning your name trying to wake you up, or you might notice how she’s arching her back and how her pants have ridden down and how she’s wearing that cute thong she keeps teasing you with, and so on and so on.

When you wake up you groan out a greeting and Undyne throws herself (gently) at you and hugs you and kisses you all over. She tells you she’s so sorry and you forgive her, of course, as you always do, because she doesn’t know her own strength. You reach down and grab her ass and she giggles, bends over so there’s even more for you to grab. Before you can kiss your way down to her proffered breast, though, which she’s sort of waving at you by moving her chest back and forth, you sniff sharply.

“Undyne, did you turn the stove off?”

She turns pale (which makes her a really lovely shade of aquamarine) and rushes out of the room, leaving a sugary/peppery scent in her wake and a soft smile on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story and a few others like it when I was really tired, which you can definitely tell just from how my writing style changed. I personally favor this quicker, conversational style over the usual when it's for really short fics like this, it works better and it's easier to write. This is also the first use of the word 'sprat' to refer to the reader, which is something I do keep around. I actually picked that up from way back when I was a kid. I used to love those 'So You Want to be a Wizard' books by Diane Duane, and in the second one the giant talking shark named Ed always calls the protagonist 'sprat,' and I figured that I could totally use that for Undyne too. I doubt anybody would have really picked up on that connection, though.


End file.
